


Just can't seem to miss.

by svevijah



Series: The Life and Times of Lila Barton [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is a Good Dad, Gen, and also a good shot, just a father and his daughter shooting arrows, lila barton is a confident little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: "Hey Laur, can you believe this kid?" Clint shouted, slowly turning to face his wife at the picnic table. "This kid hits centre 10 times and suddenly she thinks she's Hakweye!"





	Just can't seem to miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame trailer had me shook when the scene with Clint and Lila flashed in tbh, so for the sake of good old times I decided to write this little drabble. I tried to keep the angst away but at this point I just realised that this is who I am, so get the bittersweet ending tones.  
> Comments would be much appreciated sinche this could be the beginning of a series of drabbles!

“Why do I always have to practice the same routine?”

“Because practice makes you perfect!”

“Even on weekends?”

“Even on weekends.”

Air puffing through her nose, Lila repeated in her mind all the steps – stance, grip, shot execution – while assuming the stance her father taught her since she was a child. As she focused her sight on the bullseye standing on the tree, Clint crossed his arms, brows furrowing in confusion.

“That is an open stance, Lila.” he pointed out nodding at her feet. Keeping her gaze on the target, she gave him a small smirk.

“Making some changes.”

With a court nod and the hint of a smile on his face, Clint took a step back, allowing his daughter to take all the space she needed to shot the arrow. With a sharp inhale, Lila nocked the arrow and then proceeded to raise the bow and aim for the target. Arms tense, she closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to feel the grip around the levigated wood. As she opened them again, she released the arrow and watched it move swiftly in the centre of the bullseye.

Letting his arms fall down, Clint smiled widely at Lila, taking a step ahead to high five her. Lila raised her hand as well, high fiving him back. “That was the tenth bullseye I hit today.” She declared solemnly. “I just can’t seem to miss.”

Clint looked at her absent minded, trying to recall when did his daughter hear that exact catchphrase that he’d use around the Avengers and them only. Bursting into a laugh, he shook his head. "Hey Laur, can you believe this kid?" Clint shouted, slowly turning to face his wife at the picnic table. "This kid hits centre 10 times and suddenly she thinks she's _Hakweye_!"

The smile on his face turned to a worried expression as quick as his wife and sons turned to ashes before his eyes. Eyes widened in confusion and fear, Clint was brought back from his thoughts by a scared voice right behind him.

“Dad? Where’s everybody?”


End file.
